


Just Me

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Medic, Delirium, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Obi-Wan was stranded and injured on his last mission. They've retrieved him, but now he's feverish and delirious. And he's asking for his Master.(Whumptober day 21: infection)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this early because I will be without internet for most of next week, so the next few days are going to be double posts.

Obi-Wan was not doing well. He had been wounded and stranded in the last campaign, and the wound had been infected by the time they’d found him. Now he was fevered and delirious as his body and the antibiotics fought the infection.

“How is he?” Kix asked softly as Cody left the small private medbay room they’d put Obi-Wan in.

“He keeps asking for his Master and trying to get up to find him,” Cody said. “I told him that I’d try to find Master Jinn if he stayed in bed and calmed down, but I don’t know how long that will work.”

Kix sighed. “I’ll handle it, Commander,” he said.

“Thanks Kix,” Cody said. He was clearly worried about his General.

Kix nodded and left for Obi-Wan’s medical room. He took a breath, and then opened the door.

He didn’t even get out a greeting before Obi-Wan said, “Master Jinn! You’re here!”

_ Shit _ .

Obi-Wan’s eyes were fever-bright, but they were staring directly at Kix. He had a split-second to decide what to do.

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” Kix said gently, not acknowledging what the general had called him, but not denying it either. “How are you doing?”

“I don’t feel so well, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “But it’s not my time to die yet. The infinite sadness hasn’t happened yet, so I’m sure I’ll survive.”

That last sentence, he said with a chuckle. Kix forced out a weak laugh as well.

Kix knew exactly two things about Qui-Gon Jinn. The first was that he had brought General Skywalker to the Jedi. The second was that he died on Naboo ten years before the start of the Clone Wars. In-jokes with General Kenobi were so far out of his expertise it wasn’t even funny.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said, and Kix wandered over to the visitor’s chair.

Obi-Wan reached out for Kix’s hand. Kix gave it to him, and then clasped his other hand over the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. “What is it, Obi-Wan?”

“I did as you asked, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “Anakin’s been a Knight for nearly a year now. He’s absolutely wonderful; he reminds me so much of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better Padawan. You have to see him, Master, he’s better than I could have ever hoped.”

“I know, Obi-Wan,” Kix said. “You raised him very well. You’ve been a great older brother.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Obi-Wan said. “He and Ahsoka are so good, so wonderful, and I...I’m just  _ me _ .”

“You are you,” Kix said dryly. “And  _ you _ are perfect just the way that you are, Obi-Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka know that. They love you just as much as you love them. You should know that too.”

Obi-Wan’s fever-bright eyes suddenly welled up with tears, and Kix almost panicked before Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug. Kix was glad he’d decided to wear scrubs rather than shell today. He hadn’t known that he was going to be a shoulder to cry on, but he knew it was more comfortable for others to cry on him when he wasn’t encased in hard plastoid.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kix said, moving one hand to run comforting motions over the General’s hair. “It’s alright, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan clung to him the way Ahsoka did after a hard campaign. And, like he often did with Ahsoka, Kix soothed and held the general until he’d cried himself out and fell asleep.

Once Obi-Wan was out, Kix gently laid him down, and did a medical scan. His infection count was down; that was good. If it kept up at this rate, the fever would probably break by tomorrow morning, and he’d be back to normal in a few days’ time. And he was finally asleep, which would undoubtedly help him recover.

Kix smoothed Obi-Wan’s hair out of his face. The general would be back to normal in no time, Kix was sure of it.


End file.
